Wushu
by Zi Fey
Summary: Remake film wushu 2008.. menceritakan tentang kisah kelima sahabat yang saling mendukung satu dengan yang lainnya. Sehun Tao Shixun Kai Kyungsoo Kris. Huntao SeTao SehunTao Kaisoo.


**Zi Fey**

* * *

 **Prolog : Wushu**

* * *

17 juli 2003

Tampaknya di sebuah stasiun ternama di beijing sangatlah ramai, bahkan di dalam kereta tujuan qingdaopun sangatlah sesak. Hampir semua tempat duduk telah berisi. Mereka harus duduk berdesakan agar dapat duduk. Bau anyir dari asap rokok, ayam kampung, dan bau-bau lainnya tercium sangat khas. Sungguh memuakan.

Sang nenek menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari tempat duduk. Ia lega saat melihat bangku kosong di samping kirinya. "tas anda tuan. Saya ingin duduk." Dengan rasa hormat sang nenek itu hendak mengangkat tas milik seorang pemuda. Namun sang pemuda itu menarik tasnya kembali. Sang pemuda agoran itu, tidak mengijinkan nenek untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ia lebih mementingkan tas di sampingnya, dibanding mengizinkan seorang nenek tua duduk di sampingnya. Bahkan kedua kakinya di luruskan hingga mengenai orang yang duduk di depannya.

Kedua anak kembar dan ayahnya menatap pemuda arogan itu jenah. Sang ayahpun segera memerintahkan anak pertamanya untuk mengambil tas itu dan menaruhnya di atas. "Sehun, tolong bantu pemuda itu untuk meletakkan tasnya di atas."

Dengan cepat sehun mengambil tas tersebut, "baik." Ia melempar tas tersebut ke adiknya, sehingga ia bisa memposisikan tubuhnya naik di bangku lainnya. Setelah ia selesai naik, ia memberi kode adiknya untuk kembali melempar tas dan dengan sekali tendangan, tas tersebut masuk ke rak. Kemudian ia turun dengan salto.

Pemuda arogan itu menatap sehun takjub sekaligus takut, ia memilih diam saat adik sehun menuntun nenek itu kembali ke tempat duduk. Ia menelan ludah susah payah.

Dengan jahil, sang adik menatap pemuda agoran itu sembari berbicara ke ayahnya. "ayah, apakah aku juga harus meletakkan kakinya di atas rak?" Sang pemuda membulat, ia menurunkan kakinya dan membiarkan anak di depannya duduk dengan nyaman.

Sang ayah tersenyum, kemudian mendorong anaknya agar segera berjalan kembali. Mereka mencari tempat duduk. Sang ayah berhenti di antara gerbong satu dengan yang lainnya. Begitupula dengan anak-anaknya yang juga berhenti. "kalian tetaplah di sini, ayah akan mencari tempat duduk."

Dengan patuh, anak-anaknya memilih berdiam diri. Mereka menatap sang ayah yang kembali memasukki gerbong selanjutnya. Sehun menoleh, ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri, ia sedang mencari toilet. "shixun, aku ke toilet. Kau tetaplah di sini." Perintah sang kakak.

Shixun mengangguk, ia masih berdiri di sana dengan tenang. Namun sebuah suara kegaduhan membuatnya bergerak. Ia kembali membuka gembong sebelumnya, ia berlari kecil kemudian tersenyum saat melihat beberapa ayam berterbangan bebas di dalam gerbong kereta.

Ia menginjak punggung seseorang yang sedang menjongkok, dengan bantuan orang itu, shixun mendapatkan ayam pertama dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang. "jangan khawatir ibu, aku akan menolongmu." Ibu itu mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang, shixun kembali beraksi mengambil ayam yang terbang. Ia membungkuk, menangkap ayam yang ada di kolong tempat duduk.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terdiam, sambil tertawa. _Adiknya benar-benar konyol._

Ayam terakhir ada di atas rak, "kakak, tolong ambilkan tongkat yang ada di belakangmu." Sehun memberikan tongkat itu tanpa berkata, ia mulai khawatir saat shixun memutar tongkat itu dan melemparnya di atas. Shixun menghancurkan semuanya, membuat koper dan plastik berisi kapuk terjatuh dan berhamburan.

Walapun shixun berhasil mengambil ayam terakhir, tetapi ia juga berhasil menghancurkan dan membuatnya berantakan.

"apa-apaan ini." Dengan nada tinggi sang ayah menatap shixun tajam.

 ** _._**

 ** _*fey*_**

 ** _._**

Semenjak kejadian tadi, shixun harus menerima hukuman dari sang ayah. Shixun harus duduk di gudang gerbong kereta api. Walaupun gudang tersebut letaknya ada di belakang gerbong terakhir tetapi tetap saja, shixun sangat lelah dan lapar.

Sehun menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat, ia terus memastikan bahwa ayahnya sudah tidur. Setelah sehun rasa sudah tidar, sehun segera melaksanakan aksinya. Ia mengambil bakpao yang ada di kantong plastik. Ia berlarian kecil menuju gerbong terakhir. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sang ayah melihat sehun, ia tersenyum saat melihat sehun yang begitu perduli terhadap adiknya.

Sehun kini berdiri di gerbong gudang, ia tertawa kecil melihat shixun yang tertidur. Terbesit ide untuk menjahili adiknya. "ayah, kenapa kau kesini?"

Shixun bangun,ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan kembali bangun. Hukuman ayahnya memang sangatlah buruk. Ia harus jongkok selama berjam-jam di dalam gudang dan tidak di beri makan, sungguh kejam.

Sehun tertawa terbahak, ia berjalan dan duduk di samping adiknya. Ia membuka kertas pembungkus bakpao dan memberikannya keadiknya, kemudian ia membukanya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"kau ceroboh!"

Shixun tertawa, ia memakan bakpao itu. _ia memang ceroboh dan gila, benar-benar gila._

Dengan kalem, sang kakak memakan bakpao itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang. "nanti jika kita sudah sampai di asrama, kau tidak boleh bertingkah usil, ceroboh dan jahil seperti ini. Mengerti."

Sang adik mengangguk..

"walaupun papa juga menjadi guru di sekolah, kau tidak boleh membuatnya malu. Kau ingat pesan mama."

Lagi-lagi shixun mengangguk, ia masih mengingat tentang mamanya. Mereka sangat terpukul atas kematian mamanya 3 minggu yang lalu. Mereka masih kehilangan sosok mama yang menjaganya selama bertahun-tahun, dan sekarang mereka akan tinggal bersama papanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Semenjak kasus perceraian mama dan papa wu, hak asuh shixun dan sehun di tangan mamanya. Namun kini terlah berubah, mama wu telah meninggal dan sekarang hak asuh berada di tangan papa wu.

Sehun memecahkan keheningan. Ia membuat kodok dari kertas pembungkus bakpao. Ia melempar kodok kertas ke adiknya. "ayo kita bermain lompat kodok. Kali ini kau harus mengalahkanku."

Shixun menerimanya, mereka bermain bersama-sama.

 ** _._**

 ** _*fey*_**

 ** _._**

Puluhan murid (baru) berbaris dengan rapih, berjejer beraturan. Baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, mereka dianggap sama. Mereka harus menjalani peraturan saat sedang upacara seperti saat ini. Mereka tidak boleh berbicara, menyenggol ataupun menggoda peserta lainnya. Mereka harus diam mendengarkan sang kepala sekolah yang ada didepan.

Lagi-lagi shixun bertingkah jahil, ia mengajak bicara sehun yang ada didepannya. "hyung, kau tidak ingin berada di sana? Sepertinya di hukum lebih enak di banding di sini.. di sini aku bosan"

Sehun menghela nafas, saat shixun memainkan katak kertas di punggungnya. Ia mulai terganggu kali ini.

Shixun menoleh saat seseorang mencolek punggungnya, dan benar saja ia terkejut saat melihat seorang namja yang menjulurkan lidah, yah namja itu mengejeknya secara tidak langsung. Shixun juga menatap yeoja (berdiri di samping kakaknya) yang tertawa melihatnya dan namja _kurang ajar itu._

Dengan kepandaiannya shixun merancang strategi, ia mulai menjambak yeoja yang tadi mentertawakannya. Hingga membuat yeoja itu menatapnya tajam.

Shixun mengangkat bahunya, ia menunjuk sehun yang ada di depannya. Hingga membuat yeoja itu hendak memuluk sehun. Sang yeoja terdiam kemudian kembali menatap shixun tajam "hya, kau yang menjambak rambutkukan!" omel yeoja hingga membuat sehun menoleh. –Begitu juga dengan namja berkulit coklat **_tadi_** , namja itu tertawa saat melihat yeoja itu memarahi shixun.

Di depan, di barisan para guru. Sang ayah berdiri di samping seorang yeoja yang bernama Heechul laoshi. heechul bertanya, "dimana anak-anakmu?"

Sang ayah mengangkat bahunya acuh, ia melihat kearah ketiga namja dan satu yeoja. "mereka disana, menjalani hukuman karena berbuat gaduhan."

Yeoja itu tersenyum, "sepertimu dulu. Kau ingat, kau selalu mencari masalah denganku hingga membuat kita mendapat hukuman."

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di tempat hukuman. Mereka harus menjalani hukuman dengan cara -namja harus berdiri dengan posisi pushup menggunakan tangan satu sedangkan yeoja menggunakan tangan dua. Cukup mudah namun sangat melelahkan. Menumpu badan menggunakan tangan dan ujung kakinya.

Katak shixun terjatuh, ia harus bergeser kesamping dan membiarkan katak itu di ujung sana. sedangkan sehun masih tetap diam tanpa berbicara, hingga membuat yeoja yang –juga kena hukuman itu menatap sehun penuh bertanya.

Shixun menatap namja tan itu penuh emosi, bagaiman tidak, katak yang di buat kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu rusak karena keinjak tangan namja tan itu. _'sialan.'_

Namja tan itu kembali menjulurkan lidahnya, lagi-lagi ia mengejek shixun, "awas kau!" ucap shixun emosi.

 ** _._**

 ** _*fey*_**

 ** _._**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 siang, saatnya bagi mereka untuk makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah. Kali ini mereka sibuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong namun sial, sepertinya tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa lagi. Namun shixun melihatnya, dua tempat duduk yang masih tersisa –di samping namja tan itu. shixun menaikkan sudut bibirnya, ia akan membalaskan dendamnya. Ia berjalan mendekati namja tan itu bersama sehun.

Sehun dan shixun mengapit namja tan itu. shixun smirk namun tidak dengan sehun. Sehun memilih untuk menikmati makanannya.

"kembalikan katakku!" paksanya.

Namja tan itu menunduk, melihat kearah bawah. Setelah ia rasa selesai, ia melihat kearah shixun dan menunjukkan katak yang sudah lusuh. Namja tan menusuk katak itu menggunakan sunpitnya. "ini.. ambillah." Dengan gaya layaknya seorang berumur sepuluh tahun, namja tan itu menaruh sumpit dan katak di atas piring shixun.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, seorang yeoja dan kakak sepupunya melihat kearah mereka. Yeoja itu tertawa melihat namja tan yang berusaha untuk menjahili shixun.

Yeoja itu berhenti tertawa saat kakinya menyenggol sebuah benda lembut berbulu, _seperti seekor tikus._ saat ia melihat kebawah, dan yang benar saja.. yang menyenggolnya barusan adalah seekor tikus. "Aaaaaaaa... TIKUS..."

TBC

 _Ini adalah fict kedua fey. Fict ini remake dari film wushu tahun 2008._

 _Thanks to : I'm the cutest sparkyu, LVenge, zakurafrezee, anis. , celindazifan, ciandys, Dandeliona96, nei-chan, dan Luph Chanbaek kristao_

 _RnR *bow*_


End file.
